Lo que te conté mientras dormias
by Karyna.Zagers
Summary: UA (Universo Alterno) de Hunger Games, Katness esta casada con Peeta, y todo va de maravilla hasta que pasa lo inevitable...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos los que lleguen por aqui a leerme. Hacia mycho que me habia desaparecido del fanfiction, ya saben a veces una se olvida de donde salio :) me desapareci tanto que creo tuve que cambiar mis nicknames mas de una vez, esta es la tercera. antes era nemesis0nyx y escribia onechap stories de Hermione y Draco (Si, lo confienzo publicamente, amé con pasion a esa pareja) ahora aqui yo nuevamente tratando de probar cosas... de volver a lo que mas me gusto hacer. Escribir._**

**_No soy profesional, cometo errores y seguro que tengo muchas faltas ortograficas. Asi que perdonenme anticipadamente por esto._**

**_Todos los perrsonajes son obra y gracia de _****_Suzanne collin_****_s, yo solo me divierto con ellos xD_**

**_Este es un universo alterno, todo lo demas es de ella._**

**_y sin mas..._**

* * *

**_Lo que te conté mientras dormías_**

**_0._**

Nieva.

Los pequeños copos de nieve caen suavemente cubriendo de escarcha la ciudad. Katniss retrocede algunos pasos pero sigue contemplando aquel mágico paisaje. Un copo tras otro, amontonándose.

Ligeramente, sopla la taza de chocolate que tiene entre sus manos, luego toma un sorbo, el líquido caliente baja rápido tratando de reconfortarla vanamente. El chico de la radio vuelve a hablar a lo lejos.

6 minutos para navidad.

CINCO.

Katniss retrocede algunos pasos más y termina por apagar la luz del salón. Camina hacia su cuarto y deposita la taza de chocolate caliente sobre un portavasos del velador. El gato que duerme sobre su cama maúlla.

- Buenas noches Mateo - dice mientras siente que algo nace desde el centro de su ser y galopa fuerte por todo su cuerpo, de pronto no puede contener más las lágrimas y con ellas se caen todos sus sueños.

Duele. Y amarga.

No es la primera navidad que pasa sola, pero esta es la primera sin él, y serán muchas más, se dice. Se gira hasta atrapar la almohada de Peeta, la cierra contra su pecho, es como si aún pudiera sentir su aroma, como si aún pudiera escuchar su voz, hablándole diciéndole que la ama que nunca la dejaría. Pero todo aquello ahora le sabe a mentira, porque Peeta ya no está, se ha ido sin ni siquiera decirle adiós. Sin ni siquiera darle un beso, regalarle otra caricia, un susurro en el aire, una mirada, nada...

Llora más fuerte mientras en un rincón de la habitación. Se ve a los dos mismos discutiendo antes de que Peeta se fuera de viaje a Estados Unidos. Ya ni siquiera recuerda el por qué discutían, pero sabe lo que viene a continuación, Peeta sale del cuarto azotando la puerta, y ella lanza una almohada hacia la sombra de él sin imaginar que nunca jamás lo volverá a ver, ni podrá decirle adiós, sin nunca más poder decirle cuanto lo había amado y cuanto lo seguía haciendo...

Ni siquiera podría decirle lo que había descubierto dos semanas atrás.

Primero había supuesto que todo había sido producto del estrés, luego de la muerte de Peeta, pero entonces comenzó a atar puntos. Katniss lleva sus manos hacia su vientre y lo acaricia.

Muy pocos lo sabían ahora, a Peeta le habría matado la noticia, aunque sonara imposible.

Estaba embarazada.

Habían buscado tanto este bebé y le parecía una estupidez que la vida le quitara lo más preciado en ella para darle a cambio una vida nueva.

_Peeta, si tan solo pudieras escucharme hoy. Si tan solo pudieras ver el milagro que crece en mí. _

Suspira cansada, mientras otra lágrima fugitiva cae inocente, torturándola en el descenso hasta sus labios. Sal. Sal que hiere y le recuerda lo que ya no quiere recordar.

¿Cuántos días han pasado? No lo sabe. Quizás tres, quizás diez.

Ya no quiere medir el tiempo.

Antes cuando dormía en sus brazos y él le acariciaba los cabellos, antes cuando reía con sus labios, antes cuando él le tomaba de las manos, antes el tiempo le importaba, contaba los minutos a su lado, valorando todo.

Ahora ya nada importa.

Otra lágrima cae, mientras siente que torbellino de emociones nace del centro de su ser, galopa rápidamente estallando por todo su cuerpo. Cierras los ojos y su corazón se ahoga en lágrimas, desea con todas sus fuerzas que las imágenes dejen de pasar una tras otra en su cabeza. Que todo deje de ser una tortura, pero es en vano. Odia al destino, y lo odia a él por dejarle así. Lo odia, con tanto amor, que termina odiándose a ella por amarlo tanto.

* * *

Lo sé, es muy corto, prometo hacerlos un poco mas larguitos, tenganme paciencia, por favor no te vayas sin decirme que te parecio. Peeta vendra por la noche a abrazarte y darte gracias por ello.

Abrazos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo... espero les haya gustado el primer pesdazo de historia... quizas si, quizas no, se que fue demasiado corto como para comentar por eso publico hoy, estoy tratando de hacerlos mas largos pero a veces el trabajo me lo impide. De todas formas tambien estoy trabajando en otro que es mucho mas largo de lo que sera este. **

**En todo caso, lo de siempre, los personajes que reconozcas no son mios sino de ****Suzanne **** yo no hago mas que divertirme con ellos. **

**Besos y por favor pasense por los comentarios, me gustaria saberr que piensan de esta historia aunque no hay mucho que hacer... es un universo alterno, pero toda critica sera bien recibida **

**Gracias**

* * *

El frio le cala los huesos, se acomoda más el abrigo mientras trata de perder sus pensamientos en el crunsh crunsh de sus botas sobre la nieve.

Delly abre la puerta mientras la luz de una mañana de diciembre entra en la habitación. Es la última semana del año. De uno largo, de uno que se llevó sus esperanzas y le regalo otras. De uno en la que murió y volvió a nacer.

Del otro lado del lumbral Katniss hace un amago por sonreírle, primero es un esbozo entre sus labios, que luego se convierten en puchero sin que no pueda evitar llorar. Siempre es así, cada vez que la visita, desde el accidente hasta ahora 4 meses después.

- Oh Kat, cielo, cariño... Ven- y la abraza como siempre lo ha hecho, como el primer día que la conoció, como la primera vez que el destino las hizo encontrarse. Como si siempre hubiera estado con ella, con ese sentimiento maternal que solo Delly sabía ofrecer.

- Delly...- le dice mientras intenta vanamente secarse las lágrimas - Lo siento pero, no puedo evitar. Todo me sigue recordando a él. Cada vez que duermo, siento que se gira hacia mí y me envuelve en sus brazos, y... Y me regala un beso en... Mi hombro. – y la voz se acorta. Todas las palabras son impronunciables ahora.

Delly asienta lentamente mientras le da palmaditas en la espalda y se acercan a la mesa del comedor. Le sirve un poco de té, porque el té ayuda a calmar la tristeza. El té ayuda en todo. Y le sonríe de esa forma que Katniss comienza a odiar. Como si le tuviera pena.

La muchacha se sienta y mira a su alrededor, frente a ella, el repostero de madera la saluda con sarna y le muestra la foto de Peeta cuando era pequeño. Se toca el vientre instintivamente mientras siente que un nudo se le vuelve a formar en la garganta.

- Cuéntame Katniss, ¿cómo va ese embarazo? Cuando comienzas a trabajar. – le dice Delly, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- El mes que viene aunque solo por dos meses, luego regreso de descanso

- ¿No es muy temprano? –

- Podría no regresar pero ya no puedo seguir sola en casa, todo me recuerda a él, tengo que ocuparme en otras cosas... - y entonces sonríe al recordar algo - tengo un secreto que decirte. – le dice.

Delly la mira con inseguridad y luego sonríe de costado, mientras Katniss se acaricia el vientre. – es una niña. – afirma.

Y lágrimas de alegría estallaron en toda la casa.

Delly se acerca en una milésima de segundo y la abraza fuertemente, porque luego de enterarse del bebé, saber que será niña es otra cereza más al _sundae_. Este año no ha sido el mejor, ha perdido a su mejor amigo de infancia, pero será tía pronto, y de una niña, que seguro, hubiera sido la adoración de Peeta.

* * *

Cuando apenas tenían algunos meses juntos. Katniss ya sabía que Peeta sería el padre de sus hijos. No porque fuera demasiado cursi, sino porque lo sentía era tan fácil verlo a él e imaginárselo junto a una casa, dos pequeñas corriendo, y él acurrucándolos en sus fuertes brazos, protegiéndolos de todo, enseñándoles a pintar, u hornear pan…

Cuando cumplieron nueve o quizás diez meses, Katniss ya tenía el nombre de su primogénita.

_Eve_.

_Traducción francesa de Eva, el significado en sus vidas era simple. Eva, porque sería la primera… la primera de tanta felicidad._

Sentada en el sofá, Kat acaricia su vientre mientras con la otra mano sostiene su ecografía. Sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas mientras sonríe de lado.

_¿Peeta, eve te sigue gustando para nuestra hija? Porque no vuelves y me respondes...? ¿No recuerdas nuestra promesa? _

Se vuelve a dejar llevar por las emociones mientras la nieve vuelve a caer afuera. Ese sentimiento de soledad eterna.

_¿Alguna vez algo te dolió tanto que la tristeza no cabe en tu cuerpo, y que cada vena y arteria están a punto de estallar del dolor? No puedo seguir viviendo así, no puedo seguir viviendo sin ti, sin que el solo hecho de pensarte duela, sin poder entender que ya no estás aquí, que nunca más estarás conmigo. Han pasado meses…. _

_Meses sin escuchar tu voz, sin verte reír, sin que me mires a los ojos y me digas "Te quiero"_

_El dolor sigue estando aquí, y todavía en la mañana cuando me despierto, tengo la maravillosa sensación de que esa pesadilla nunca fue realidad y que todo vuelve a ser como antes, pero entonces vuelvo a caer en la verdad… y ese momento de felicidad se evapora. _

_Dura poco. _


End file.
